yosuganosorafandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Kasugano
Haruka Kasugano is the male protagonist of the series. He has a twin sister and is liked by many girls since childhood. Personality With a gentle appearance and a slim profile, in many ways Haruka is the spitting image of his fraternal twin sister, Sora. Personable and honest, he forges lasting friendships with remarkable ease. Haruka copes with the loss of his parents with a stout heart, burdened with the knowledge that the future of his delicate sister depends on him. As a result, he has a tendency to dote on his sister and worry about her constantly. He cannot swim. The Kasugano siblings are well regarded around the village, as their grandmother was once a doctor there. The series depicts alternate 'what if' storylines in which Haruka engages in romantic and sexual relationships with the heroines of the story; but little is given about the lasting or more profound impact of his casual attitudes towards sexual involvement, lending him a rather rakish character. Background He and his sister, Sora are well regarded around the village, as their grandmother was once a doctor there. When he was young, he and his sister were seperated for a long time because of Sora's illness that caused her to stay in the hospital. He falls in love with Sora when he first saw her after a long time they didn't meet each other. He was so in love that he even kisses her once when they were playing in their grandparents' house. He was unable to confess his love towards her because he didn't want to have incest with his sister. Two years later, he met another person who he loved, Nao. In the series, it depicts various alternates in the storylines in which Haruka engages in romantic and sexual relationships with most of the female characters including his own sister, Sora. Relationships 'Family' *Mr. Kasugano (father) (deceased) *Mrs. Kasugano (mother) (deceased) *Sora Kasugano (younger twin sister) *Kasugano distant family relatives (mentioned in episode 12) *Grandparents (mentioned) 'Friends' *Ryouhei Nakazato (best friend from high school) *Kozue Kuranaga (she has a crush on him) 'Romance' *Nao Yorihime *Akira Amatsume *Kazuha Migiwa *Motoka Nogisaka *Sora Kasugano *Kozue Kuranaga (In Haruka na Sora only.) *Yahiro Ifukube (In Haruka na Sora only.) Trivia *He was a virgin until he met Nao and ended up having sex with her due to her seducing him in their childhood. *He's the first to commit incesteous actions, having kissed his own sister, Sora. *He's the first character to cheat on his girlfriend with another lover. *He's the first to be caught cheating on Nao by making love with Sora, in front of Nao and Kozue. *He's the first character to have a lover who's significantly older than him. *He's the first character to stop someone from commiting suicide. *He's the first character to be very popular with the girls. *He's the first character to be a victim of consensual rape/molestition, having been asleep at the time Nao seduced him and had awaken to find her having sex with him to release her tension. Gallery Haruka-profile-pic.jpg|Haruka Haru-kiss-Sora-little-kid.jpg|Haru kissed Sora when he was a little boy. Haru-make-love-Sora.jpg|Haru is making love with Sora. Sora-come-out-hospital.png|Haru seeing Sora for the first time 5 (2).jpg|Haruka and Sora in the Opening 42 (2).jpg|Haruka and Kazuha 46 (2).jpg|Haruka making love with Kazuha 44 (3).jpg|Haruka and Nao 5dmbnq.png|Haruka popular with the girls as a child. Yosuga-no-Sora Review 29-575x323.jpg|Haruka and Nao on a date Yosuga-no-Sora Review 08-575x323.jpg|Haruka notices Kozue blushing Yosuga-no-Sora Review 18-575x323.jpg|Haruka introducing Sora to Ryouhei Yosuga-no-Sora Review 13-575x323.jpg|Haruka next to Akira Yosuga-no-Sora Review 24-575x323.jpg|Haruka talking to Kazuha and her father Yosuga 01 10-46.jpg|Haruka talking to a teacher Yosuga-no-Sora Review 39-575x323.jpg|Haruka and Sora romanticly embrace after their near-death experience (Episode 12) Yosuga 01 21-05.jpg|Haruka and Sora in their childhood (End Credits) Yosuga-no-Sora Review 06.jpg Yosuga-no-Sora Review 05-575x324.jpg Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Kasugano Family Category:Orphans Category:Heterosexuals Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:List of characters Category:Spouses Category:Fathers